


The First Sign of The Apocalypse

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The unthinkable happens to Brian.





	The First Sign of The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian came home form work. He was a little surprised that Justin didn’t come out to greet him. He sat his briefcase down by his desk. As he made his way up to the bedroom he began to strip out of his suit. He stopped short when he saw his blonde boy asleep in his bed, his own little Goldielocks. 

 

Justin was sleeping on his stomach with his head turned to the side. He hugged the pillow under him, his lips slightly parted. Brian had a nice view of Justin’s pale back. His gaze traveled down his body resting on Justin’s barely covered ass. He could just make out the top part of his creamy bottom. 

 

Brian smiled slyly and silently shed the rest of his suit. He snaked his way into bed and crawled up to Justin without waking him. He placed feather light kisses along his back working his way lower with each pass. Brian moved the sheet aside and began to nuzzle Justin’s crack. He heard a little sigh and moan. He knew Justin was awake now. When he glanced up he was greeted with a sleepy smile and the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

 

Justin reveled in the attention he was receiving. He pulled Brian up and into a sweet kiss. Justin climbed on top of Brian straddling him. He kissed and licked at his neck, and gave his ear a teasing nip. Justin ran his hands along Brian’s smooth chest loving the feel of his sinewy body. He paid great attention to Brian’s sensitive nipples. He playfully nipped then soothed them by sucking and laving them both till they were hard shiny buds. Justin paused for a minute. He looked at Brian’s cock before taking it deep into his mouth. He worshiped his cock. Brian threaded his fingers in his hair. He sucked, licked, teased and tortured Brian’s cock till his jaw got a cramp. Finally he let Brian slip free of his mouth. 

 

“Why’d you stop?” Brian sighed. 

 

“I got a cramp in my jaw and nothing has worked.” 

 

Brian looked down his body to his limp cock shiny with Justin’s saliva. 

 

“What the fuck?” He couldn’t believe what he was not seeing. 

 

“Apparently not.” Justin had to bite his lip to hide his smirk. 

 

“Well you’re a bright and talented boy try something else.” 

 

Justin turned around facing away from Brian leaning forward so his hole would be exposed. He took Brian’s cock in his hand and began to jack him off and fondle his balls. He worked his flesh in his hands till a cramp began in his wrist. Justin sighed, at this point he was beginning to think nothing would work. He rolled off of Brian facing him. 

 

“Well I warned you this would happen if you kept drinking coffee.” 

 

“Fuck you” Brian spat. 

 

Justin smirked. “That would require you to be hard.” 

 

“Shut up!” 

 

Justin gasped, his eyes growing big. “This has got to be the first sign of the apocalypse. Brian Kinney can’t get it up.” 

 

Brian growled. “I said shut the fuck up!” 

 

“Ya know it happens all the time to guys your age.” 

 

Justin couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped his lips. Brian stared daggers at him. 

 

“You are so not getting any.” 

 

“Obviously!” 

 

Justin fell back on the bed laughing. Brian got up and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. Justin choked back his laughter. Brian teased him all the time, he was just having a little fun. He began to realize he probably shouldn’t have teased him. The moment before Brian turned he thought he saw real hurt on his face. Brian could be real sensitive about certain things. 

 

Justin knew better than to go after him now. He’d wait him out and then try to make things better. He heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and settled back in bed to wait. He willed his erection to go down. Brian wouldn’t be in a giving mood to help him out and the only other option was to take matters into his own hands. It wasn’t as satisfying as being with Brian. So he did penance for hurting Brian, he didn’t jack off. 

 

Brian turned on the shower and got under the hot spray. He was feeling so many things he was nearly choking on his emotions. He felt angry, hurt, betrayed and embarrassed. Brian couldn’t believe his body would betray him like that. He couldn’t understand what had happened. He was always turned on by Justin. Just a look or a touch could make him hard instantly. He wanted to fuck Justin but apparently his body had other ideas. 

 

His tears mingled with the hot steaming water. This was exactly why he never should have gotten involved with Justin. Justin had his youth. He could go out and fuck a hundred guys. Guys who could actually get it up on demand. Justin would be wasting his time on someone like him. He shouldn’t have to concern himself with whether or not his lover could satisfy him. He fought so hard against getting older. It was a loosing fucking battle. 

 

Brian shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed one of his red towels and gave his body a quick rub down. Brian snagged his silk robe from the back of the door and belted it loosely. He walked through the bedroom and out to the kitchen where he poured himself a shot of beam. He took it to the couch and sat staring at a spot on the wall. 

 

Justin sat up in bed when Brian came out. He walked right by him without saying a word. That really couldn’t be good. He watched as Brian poured himself a drink and sat on the couch. Justin got up making a little toga out of the sheet. One day he would have to invest in a robe. He sat down next to Brian who didn’t move. 

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Brian. You tease me all the time and some of it is way more embarrassing than this but that’s no excuse.” 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

“Brian, I can’t help if I don’t know what you’re thinking.” 

 

“You don’t want to know what I’m thinking.” 

 

Justin grabbed his face forcing him to look at him. 

 

“You can tell me what’s wrong. I swear I will not laugh and anything you say doesn’t leave the loft, so talk.” 

 

“I think I just demonstrated why we shouldn’t be together. Why don’t you go out and find someone your own age.” 

 

Justin looked startled “No, I don’t want any one else. I want you.” 

 

Brian grew serious. “Look me in the eye and tell me it won’t bother you if this keeps happening. Cuz I’m sure with my advanced age and all, this is what I have to look forward to.” 

 

Justin winced, he knew he shouldn’t have made an age crack. Justin held his gaze, not wavering for one moment. 

 

“I love having you inside me but it’s not all about sex. I love the little things you do for me. I love how you take care of me and make me feel safe. I could go on and on but I shouldn’t have to convince you why I want to be with you. So you couldn’t get it up big deal, you think I’m going to leave you over that? Do you really think that little of me? Like I said before you can’t get rid of me that easy. You just need some rest. You work to hard.” Justin ran his hand up Brian’s thigh. “You’ll be bad as new in no time.” 

 

Brian pulled Justin into his arms kissing him deeply. He rested his chin on top of his baby’s head breathing in his sweet scent. 

 

“Was I being a major drama queen?” 

 

Justin laughed. “Oh just a little but I think you were entitled. I probably would have freaked out to. I meant every word I said, it doesn’t matter to me.” Justin grinned. “I won’t lie, I wish we could fuck all the time but it’s not physically possible. You don’t have to worry about keeping up with me or keeping me happy in bed. I’m not going to replace you.” Justin leered “There’s probably still a few positions we haven’t tried and I’m counting on you to teach them to me.” 

 

Brian smirked tongue in cheek. “We’ll see.” 

 

Justin led Brian back upstairs to bed. He cuddled up next to Brian laying his hand on his shoulder. They fell asleep twined in each others limbs.


End file.
